


Not 9 to 5

by cordeliadelayne



Series: Primeval100 [19]
Category: Primeval
Genre: AU, Community: primeval100, Drabble, Gen, Going undercover, MI5 - Freeform, Spying, spy AU, spy craft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6365371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for primeval100's challenge “Undercover”. Spy AU.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Not 9 to 5

**Author's Note:**

> Written for primeval100's challenge “Undercover”. Spy AU.

“I see from your file that you have a degree in Evolutionary Biology...”

Stephen frowned; he'd always expected his marksmanship to be of interest to MI5, not his love of dinosaurs.

“We want you to look into the Anomaly Research Centre. They're supposed to be studying the migratory patterns of woolly mammoths but we've discovered a large percentage of their funding is coming from private military contractor's. Rudrashetty will sort out your legend. Any questions?”

He hadn't, opportunities like this were rare and he wanted to show Sir James that his joining MI5 wasn't a mistake.

Time would tell.


End file.
